


And All At Once, You're All I Want

by lostinmysticfalls



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmysticfalls/pseuds/lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Maggie needs to learn a dance routine for a play she is in and asks Harry for help.





	And All At Once, You're All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This OS was first posted on Tumblr but I decided to cross-post here as well. Takes place after 1x10.

Maggie leaned against the doorframe that led to the family room. Harry was finishing up a conversation with Macy and she didn’t really want to interrupt but her patience was running thin and if she were being perfectly honest, what they were talking about didn’t seem as time-sensitive as her situation. 

She sighed loudly, drawing both of their attention.

“Maggie.” Macy said. “Thought you had rehearsals today.”

“All done.”

She furrowed her brow, a little annoyed that her life had been reduced to textbooks, musical performances and now plays—even on weekends. But Harry had said to do something fun and life affirming with her time. Which meant, if she was now stuck in this predicament because of his advice, he had to help her out. Right?

“Did I interrupt something?” She questioned, strolling into the room anyway.

Harry smiled at her, still appearing a bit weak but not nearly as bad as he’d looked the past week. “Macy just finished making a very compelling case for why Galvin’s memory shouldn’t be wiped as soon as I feel up to the task.”

“Oh. What’s the verdict?” She quipped.

“Undecided. What do you make of it?”

Maggie pursed her lips, afraid that anything she said would come across as her taking sides. She didn’t like being at odds with Macy—giving her the cold shoulder after she dropped the dad bomb on her and Mel had felt kind of awful and isolating. 

“I’d rather not get involved.” She twisted her mouth, hoping her answer wouldn’t disappoint Harry. Then, going against her better judgement, she added. “But after what happened with Mel and Niko. And the thing with Parker… I’m starting to think witches might not have the best luck with relationships.”

If she really thought about it, she was still hurt over Parker’s lies but the wound didn't feel nearly as fresh and delicate anymore. Maybe Harry was right, maybe doing something positive and fulfilling with her life was helping her heal faster. Could it also be that that’s why his recovery was being hindered? She wondered.

Harry looked away and Maggie didn’t say it but she almost took his reaction as confirmation that maybe their love lives really were cursed. The only clear loyalty and bond existed between her and her sisters—a privilege that extended to Harry as well—and they took precedence over anyone else. Macy tried to hide her frown but it was obvious that she felt uncomfortable with her assessment.

She popped up from the sofa, sensing Maggie wanted to speak with Harry alone. “Anyway, I have to go meet Galvin. I promised I would help him find out more about his family history.”

Maggie waited until she was out of sight and then tiptoed in a playful manner on the floor, coming to stand in front of Harry. He looked up from the sofa, a tiny smile on his lips as he reached for his tea. He could see right through her mischievous simper and that dewy-eyed look on her face. But he couldn’t deny that no matter the reason behind her coyness, he was glad to see her acting more like herself every day.

“You have no idea how nice it is to see you smile, Maggie.” He sipped from his cup, his green eyes expressing content.

She placed both hands under her chin, as if his sweet compliment had made her blush. “Hey. It’s nice to see you smile too. It’s been tough seeing you down in the dumps, it’s even made me miss your dorky outfits and dry British humor.”

“You think my outfits are dorky?” He put a hand over his heart jokingly as he set the cup down on the center table.

Maggie scrunched her nose, the melodic sound of her laughter was infectious. 

He stammered. “But that’s not what you came here to tell me, is it?”

She shook her head, tucking a strand of her hair behind one ear. “Although it’s true that I miss the old you… very much… I came to ask for a little favor.” 

“Not sure how much help I can be to you in my condition.” He mused, coming to his feet. “My abilities are still a little wonky at the moment.” 

Her eyes trailed over him from head to toe. “Well, you can move around just fine. And all your body parts seem to be in place.” That had come out wrong, she was unsure of why she’d even said it.

Harry gaped at her awkwardly, looking down at himself with a bewildered expression on his face. “Yeah, everything is where it’s supposed to be.” He paused, feeling the air around them suddenly become dense. “What did you come to ask me, again?”

Her eyes widened. “How are your ballroom dancing skills?” She added hastily. 

If she knew that asking a question about dancing would make him light up like a Christmas tree, she would’ve thought of a reason to bring it up sooner. Seeing him so cheery would’ve been worth a thousand lies. 

“I haven’t done it in a while but I’d like to think I do a swell job at leading a waltz.” He beamed.

Maggie was enthralled by his reaction. She put a hand on his arm. “Seriously Harry, I did not think it would make you this happy.” 

“Well, ballroom dancing is kind of a lost art nowadays.” He replied, leaning in as he spoke. “Don’t you think?”

She agreed. “The rehearsals for our new theater production were a disaster today because of me. I kept stepping on my partner’s feet.”

Harry chuckled, and then eagerly asked. “When do we start?”

* * *

Maggie scrolled through her phone, searching for the song that had been used in rehearsal earlier that day. 

“Here it is.” She played it for him. She could tell Harry’s mood had considerably improved just in the past few minutes of them chatting. 

“Okay.” He said, taking his place in front of her right in the middle of the Vera’s study. It was a room they rarely used in the house but it was perfect for what they were doing.

Maggie took his hand and placed the other one on his shoulder. Harry looked at her for a long moment, his lips quivering ever so slightly but not saying a word. It was as if he was asking for permission before touching her. Maggie gave him a reassuring look as he curved his fingers around her waist. 

She didn't have an explanation for what happened next but she felt her breathing inadvertently hitch at his touch, a bodily response that floored her. She wondered if it was because it was one of the few times she’d really witnessed Harry doing anything remotely unrelated to his Whitelighter duties. It was a part of him he rarely let them see. 

It could’ve also been the fact that he was undeniably handsome and she’d always been very careful not to allow her thoughts to wander into risky territory.

“Just a little bit…” He said in a low voice, pulling her in closer. “There.”

She tilted her head back slightly, making eye contact as he continued to explain the steps and guide her along. There was only a small gap between them, one that was constantly lost with every sway of their fluid movements. Maggie could feel the heat radiating off of him, only adding to her confusion and the whirlwind of sensations coursing through her body. 

Maybe this had been a bad idea, maybe her deep-rooted longing for an intimate connection had thrown her senses into disarray. 

“Now, if your partner in that play isn’t doing it this way.” He spoke softly. “Then he’s doing it wrong.”

Maggie smiled, a tingle running down her neck and back. It was a gratifying feeling she was shamelessly enjoying but she couldn’t quite figure out its cause. All she knew was that she didn’t want it to stop. 

His words resonated in her ears, beautifully threaded with the music that filled the atmosphere around them. Their bodies continued to move but his eyes never lost focus of her as he lead her in the rise and fall, gliding all over the floor of the private room. 

When her breathing felt stable enough for her to speak she asked. “You sweep a lot of ladies off their feet with these moves, Har?” Her entire body buzzing as if she’d said something unconscionable.

Harry smiled but he didn’t answer, an action that she took as proof that she was right. He then surprised her with a turn. The room spun around her, everything becoming a blur. For those few seconds, she felt like she was floating, a gentle breeze sweeping through her hair, infused with the pleasant smell of him. 

He pulled her back in. Maggie came in a little too fast and a little too hard, her chest crashing into him and one foot landing on the toes of his right foot. 

“I’m so sorry.” She looked at him with worry. “Are you okay?”

Harry laughed. “I’m fine.” Still keeping a close hold on her. “You’re not too bad at this, Maggie. I think we can get this routine down by tonight.”

And then she felt it again, that involuntary pause in her breathing that came as a result of his closeness, but this time it was accompanied by something else, something she didn’t think could ever be a possibility with him. She didn’t try to fight it, instead she gave in to it slowly. That perplexing and debilitating feeling making her spiral straight into the depths of uncertainty.

* * *

Maggie would’ve been lying to herself if she said that by the end of the night, her dancing lesson had felt like any other normal task on her check list. Her only intention when she’d first approached Harry had been to ask for his help, mainly as a form of payback for pushing her to look for an outlet to her melancholy. But during those hours of one-on-one time with him—something that seemed like a rarity between them—she’d discovered how much she truly enjoyed his company. More so without any scrutiny, interruptions, and divided attention.

Harry looked up at the clock. “You think you had enough dancing for one night?”

It was pretty late and she figured it was a nice way of saying he was tired. So she nodded, letting him get some much needed rest. 

“Thank you.” Her hand traveled down his arm, eyes flicking to his face in an effort to try to read what he was thinking but unfortunately, nothing came of it. 

He had a glimmer of realization in his eyes that told her she’d been found out but he made no such claim. Whatever his reasoning, she was just grateful he hadn’t embarrassed her by asking. 

“Have a goodnight, Maggie.” His intense gaze piercing into her and somehow managing to jolt a part of her that she believed was immune to him. She felt her legs tremble and her core spasm involuntarily as a result.

“Goodnight.” She started making her way out of the room, a livelier cadence to her walk as she retreated.

“Hey, Harry.” She stopped at the door, turning to look at him.

“Yes?” 

“You think we can do this again tomorrow?” Her hopeful eyes held his gaze.

Harry smiled. “Of course, Maggie. I’d be delighted.”

She simpered, sensing her racing heart lose control. “Good! Because I’m still not feeling very satisfied with my progress and there’s one more song I still have to learn.”

There was only one truth to that statement. Maggie didn’t feel satisfied yet.

He happily gave in to her request, knowing that distracting himself with something he loved to do would also be good for him.

In turn, Maggie left the room with a big smile on her face, knowing very well that she had the dance routine memorized, and that there was no other song for her to rehearse.


End file.
